A Christmas Surprise
by RocketGirl3052
Summary: A short little story I wrote for Bulbagarden's fanfic contest. Rocketshippy of course.


A Christmas Surprise

Musashi looked down at her exposed belly and smiled, putting a hand over it. A few tears were glistening in her eyes. She could scarcely believe what she had learned just a short time ago.

_I've annualized your test results Musashi… and let me be the first to say congratulations! You're pregnant!_

_P… Pregnant?!_

Musashi could barely believe it. She had gone in for a simple physical, and now she was going to be a mother! She had always wanted to be one but never really thought it would ever happen. She had always been alone in life until she met Kojiro and Nyasu, but the Rocket-Dan had consumed her life to the point where starting a family was the furthest thing from her mind.

She never intended on falling in love with anyone, especially her best friend, but over the years the she and Kojiro had developed an inseparable bond that had recently blossomed into love. They hadn't been sleeping together for very long, but since they usually didn't have money for contraceptives, or just plain got lost in the moment, Musashi wasn't entirely surprised by her pregnancy.

"Well, I wondered what I should get Kojiro for Christmas," Musashi quietly said to herself, still holding a hand over her stomach. "I think you'll do quite nicely."

Meanwhile, Kojiro was at camp with Nyasu, having just finished wrapping up Musashi's present.

"You really think she'll like it?" Kojiro asked.

"Even if she doesn't, you'll just make up for it that night." Nyasu winked at Kojiro. Though he was growing tired of their near constant love making, he was happy the two were finally together, and couldn't resist teasing them about it.

"Nyasu! That's vulgar!" Kojiro angrily said, a blush of embarrassment appearing on his face.

"Uh-huh. Well, next time you two have sex, do you think you could keep it down? All of Sinnoh doesn't need to hear it."

"Nyasu!" Kojiro grew angrier and more embarrassed.

Musashi then arrived back at camp, but didn't even hear their argument. She was just walking around in a blissful state, not paying attention to her surroundings at all.

Kojiro noticed this and became confused. "Hey Musashi, are you allright?"

"Fate has smiled upon beautiful maidens after all." Musashi quietly remarked.

"Musashi, I have no clue what you're talking about." Kojiro said, a little concerned at her change in attitude.

"Musashi's gotten weird again." Nyasu stated plainly. Every so often Musashi seemed to get into these strange moods where she'd say the most random things.

Musashi snapped out of her day dream and realized she needed to find the perfect way to tell Kojiro the news. She turned around, looking like her old self again.

"Everything is wonderful now!" Her gaze then turned toward Nyasu. "Nyasu, why don't you leave for a little while. There's something I need to talk to Kojiro about." Musashi was nearly bursting at the seams with excitement.

"Ugh, not again! At this rate it wont be long until you're pregnant!" Nyasu said.

"Nyasu! Knock that off!" Kojiro yelled.

"That's not even what we're going to do, so just scram!" Musashi said, though a slight blush had appeared on her face. She was a little worried Nyasu would blow the whole thing.

"Allright allright!" Nyasu said, throwing his hands in the air in defeat. He decided to just walk around and see if he could find any food.

"The nerve of him. We're not _that _irresponsible." Kojiro said.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Musashi sat down next to Kojiro and became slightly flustered. She wasn't so sure how Kojiro would take the news now. "You do want to have a baby someday, right?"

"Of course I do! I can't wait to become a father!" Kojiro happily exclaimed, a big grin appearing on his face.

Musashi breathed a sigh of relief.

"But the Rocket-Dan is no place for a baby. Once we capture Pikachu we can retire and then start a family." Kojiro smiled, he had the whole thing nicely planned out.

"Still… things can change…" Musashi said nervously.

"Yeah, but let's not have things change. The last thing we need in our lives is a baby."

Musashi turned around and crossed her arms. "Well, maybe I want one."

"But Musashi, don't you think it's a little soon for that? We haven't been going out all that long."

"Well I want one!" Musashi turned back around and yelled.

"Well I don't!" Kojiro screamed back.

"Well then I don't want you!" Musashi started crying and ran off.

"Musashi, wait!" Kojiro called and ran off after her.

_Geez, what's with her? _Kojiro thought. _Why does she have to get this way sometimes?_

Musashi ran a little ways until she found a small pond. She wiped her tears away and decided she'd sit there and figure things out. But before she had a chance to contemplate, Kojiro ran up.

"Musashi, what's with you all of a sudden?"

Musashi turned around, snarled, and then turned back toward the lake.

"What do you care?" She said in a huff.

"Because I love you! Please tell me what's wrong." Kojiro pleaded with her.

Musashi always had a soft spot whenever Kojiro said that and calmed down slightly.

"Well, maybe we're already going to have one!" She decided to just say it straight out.

"Have what?"

"A baby!" Musashi turned around and screamed, annoyed he couldn't figure out something so simple.

"A… baby?" Kojiro said with a whisper. His body froze as he tried to process this news.

"Yes! A baby, a baby, a baby! I'm pregnant!" Tears then ran down Musashi's face and she turned around and wiped them away.

"A baby…" Kojiro said a little louder. His brain finally registered what Musashi said and he started shaking a little and began to cry.

"Musashi!" Kojiro happily yelled and then ran and tackled her to the ground. He had turned her around so he could hold her properly.

"What? Kojiro, what are you doing?!" Musashi was a bit flustered at this sudden display of affection, but mostly confused.

"I'm so happy Musashi!" Kojiro said still crying, and began snuggling her.

"Really?" Musashi was shocked, and didn't even notice what he was doing.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't you think I'd be?" Kojiro said confusedly. He stopped crying and turned his head so he was looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Well, after our fight I wasn't sure…"

"Musashi, I don't care about that anymore! I love you, I always will and I love this baby!"

Musashi breathed a sigh of relief. Telling Kojiro she was pregnant may not have gone like she planned, but at least it seemed to be settled now.

"You know Kojiro, you can get off of me now." Musashi began to smile, becoming happy once again.

Kojiro became embarrassed at tackling Musashi like that. "Oh, right."

They sat up, but Musashi proceeded to push him to the ground.

"Wait, what?" Kojiro didn't get what was going through Musashi's mind again.

"So I can do this!" Musashi widely smiled and laid her head on his chest

Kojiro giggled, understanding what Musashi meant now. "You always have to be on top don't you?"

Musashi responded with a smile and gave Kojiro a quick kiss on the lips.

"We should go tell Nyasu." Kojiro said.

"Eh, in a bit." Musashi responded, not wanting to more from this comfortable position.

They both started to giggle and snuggle. Happy to not only be together again, but that a new family member was on the way.


End file.
